Big Changes
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Dana's been cursed. She only has two weeks until she turns into a rabbit. The only way to stop it is for her to kiss somebody, but who could it be? Inspired by CrazyGirl47's story "For The Love Of Frogs" but it is not just a remake with the names changed.
1. Aw, Great

Big Changes

by DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Any season, any team, anything that has to do with the actual Power Rangers franchise. Besides the DVDs. Author's Note: Inspired by CrazyGirl47's Story "For The Love Of Frogs" and I hope one day she'll finish it, *yeah, and one day No Ordinary Kids will be finished.* *Sarcasm that may or may not actually happen.* This is my take on it, with a few changes of course.  
**_

Chapter 1

Aw, Great

The Lightspeed Rangers were fighting another demon. They were handling it as usual, at least, they were until it backed Dana and Ryan into a corner. The demon then put a curse on them. They then blacked out. Dana woke up in the medical room of the Aquabase. She looked around and Ryan was lying down. She noticed that her arm felt weird, but put it off as it being asleep. She got up and left the room to find the other Rangers.

* * *

Ryan woke up with a massive headache and a strange feeling in his arm. He looked and saw something he didn't want to. It was a countdown. The curse would take place in two weeks. He got up and tried to leave, but his head hurt too much and he fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

Carter and the other Rangers were walking down the hall when they heard a noise from the medical room. They ran in to see if the Mitchells were awake. When they entered they saw Ryan on the floor.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"Demon's curse. Where's Dana, she was with me when it happened, she's affected too." Ryan said.

"She's right-" Kelsey said pointing to the other bed, only to see that it was empty. "Gone. She's gone."

"She must have gone to find help." Chad was trying to figure it out.

"Okay, it might be better if she doesn't know this now." Ryan said.

"Okay?" The other Rangers asked.

"The demon cursed us, and in two weeks we'll transform."

"Into them?" Carter asked.

"No, they wouldn't give us that much power. We're going to transform into rabbits." Ryan admitted.

"What?" Joel asked confused.

"Rabbits. The curse will change me and Dana into rabbits." Ryan repeated.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, there are two ways. 1. We have to destroy all of the demons, and since we have no idea how to do that at the moment, I think we should go with option 2. Dana and I have to kiss somebody."

"What?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, some stipulation with the curse." Ryan explained.

"Oh, cool, so we just get one of us to give Dana a quick kiss, and she's better, right?" Joel asked.

"Well, she has to kinda, sorta, want the kiss to happen." Ryan told them.

"Oh." They said realizing.

"Yeah, I know, this might be hard."

"You think?" Chad asked. "I don't even know if there's a guy on the planet that Dana wants to kiss. She's way too bookish and not that good with talking to people."

"Yeah, that's the problem."

"Well, since I'm not going to be a part of this, see you." Joel said leaving, hoping that everything works out for them, but going to find Ms. Fairweather.

"Okay." Ryan said. "Don't tell Dana!" He yelled as the door was closing.

"Don't tell me what?" She said walking back in, opening the doors.

"Oh, um, the fact that we were about to throw you a surprise birthday party, but now you ruined it." Ryan said pretending to care about her party.

"My birthday's not until next month." Dana was confused.

"Yeah, they were going to make up for the ones I missed while I was with the demons."

"Oh, sorry I had to walk into your plans." Dana apologized.

"No big, you still don't know what day we'll do it on." Ryan said.

"Oh, well the nurse said that I look fine, so I'm just getting my stuff and going." She said leaving with her things.

"Why can't we tell her?" Carter asked after she left.

"Because then she won't really want it and the curse can't be broken." Ryan said.

"But you can know?" Kelsey questioned.

"Well, yeah, I already knew who I want to kiss." He said grabbing her and pulling her in. They melted in each others arms. The kiss had gone on for about a minute when Carter gave an awkward cough.

"Okay, enough of that, we need to save Dana." He told them.

"Okay, Ryan, you take Chad, and I'll take Carter. We'll use both of them to get her to want them, and then whichever one she wants more, we turn our attention to." Kelsey told the guys the plan.

"Um." Carter and Chad said not entirely sure that they agree with this plan.

"Don't worry, nothing else bad could happen." Kelsey told them, making it certain that other bad things would happen.

_**So, that's the start. I hope you like where the story's going so far, just so you know, this is going to be a Carter X Dana story. Just thought I should give a heads up. Please, review.  
**_


	2. This Is Really Happening

Big Changes

by DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the series. Of course.  
**_

Chapter 2

This Is Really Happening

Dana was sitting at a table eating her lunch when Carter walked up to her.

"Hi Dana." He said.

"Hi." She said. "Do you want to sit down?" She asked.

"Sure, that'll be fine." Carter said taking a seat.

"So? Why are you here?" She asked.

"I need a reason to sit down with my friend and fellow Ranger?" He asked.

"No, but usually you're with the others." She told him.

"So, what if I want to hang out with you?" He asked.

"Well, okay." She said. She grabbed her sandwich and started eating again.

* * *

"How are they doing?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, she's eating, and Carter's sitting there. It looks like things are getting awkward." Ryan told her.

"Okay, awkward's good." Kelsey said. Ryan stared at her. "What? When a girl get's awkward around a guy, it means we like them."

"It's mostly him causing the awkwardness."

"Oh, yeah that's bad." She said.

* * *

"Carter, are you going to talk to me?" She asked.

"Um, well."

"Look, I know that you're worried about what happened earlier today. I'm fine, nothing happened, we just blacked out, it's not like I'm gonna turn into anything or something like that." She told him.

"Not for two weeks anyways." Carter muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

* * *

"Okay, get him out and put Chad in." Kelsey said. Ryan went up to Carter.

"Hey, um, I need to talk to you." Ryan told Carter. He nodded his head and got up. They walked back to where Kelsey was.

"So, how did it go?" Kelsey asked.

"It was fine." Carter said.

"Yeah right, we saw it from here, you couldn't even talk to her, I know it's hard to pretend to like my sister, but she needs this." Ryan said to Carter.

"I know."

"Let's just hope that Chad can do better than you." Kelsey said wondering where her tips went wrong.

* * *

"Hi, Dana."

"Oh, hi Chad."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt from that battle earlier."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, do you want to sit down? Carter may come back and sit with us later."

"Sure, that'll be fine."

* * *

"See, look at them. They're doing great, there seems to be virtually no awkwardness between them." Ryan was telling Kelsey.

"Okay, but sometimes that's not a good thing." Kelsey told him.

"For most girls, yes, but for my sister, awkward is the norm, so when she breaks free, that's when the true feelings show."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kelsey said.

* * *

Carter left the room where the other Rangers were and ran into Joel.

"Oh, hey, save Dana from becoming a bunny?"

"No, it's Chad's turn now."

"Oh, so, why aren't you there?"

"It's weird."

"Yeah, I'm just trying to picture it. Dana. Man, it must be real different for her to have both of you trying to get her." Joel said.

"It probably is, but there's something else." Carter said.

"Let me guess, your turn was awkward?"

"How did you know?"

"It's Dana and you, there is no way that it wouldn't be awkward." Joel told him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, well, you know, you're you. And she's her."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Carter asked again. A little more serious this time.

"You're the fearless leader who can do anything, and she's the brains of the operation. You obviously need to find things to talk about, but you don;t have anything." Joel explained himself to Carter.

"Oh. Well, that could be it." Carter said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it." Carter said. However, Joel recognized something from the way he spoke, it reminded him of somebody that he admires very much. Himself.

"You actually like her!" Joel pretty much screamed in surprise.

"What?" Carter asked defensively.

"You like Dana." Joel said quieting down so that other people couldn't overhear.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Carter said.

"Okay, here's a test to figure it out."

* * *

Dana was finished with her sandwich and was about to throw her trash away when Chad took it for her.

"Um, okay, thanks." Dana said confused.

"No problem, Dana." Chad said.

"Um. What's gotten into you?" Dana asked.

"What? Nothing." Chad said trying to play it cool.

"Okay." Dana said skeptically. "I'm gonna go." She told him.

"Oh, I'll go with you." Chad said.

"Oh, that's not necessary." Dana said getting uncomfortable. She had no idea why Chad was acting like this.

"Come on, it can't hurt." Chad said.

"I was really thinking about going to take a nap." Dana lied.

"That's fine. I'll make sure nothing short of a demon attack wakes you up."

"No, really, I just need some space." Dana told him.

"Oh, I see." Chad said.

"Sorry." She said leaving.

Chad walked over to the Kelsey and Ryan.

"Well, aside from that ending, looked like you did pretty well." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Kelsey laughed. "That ending was sure something."

"Well, I just wanted to-"

"Yeah, we know you want to end the curse for her."

* * *

Dana was confused the entire way back to her room. She was confused the entire time she was in her room, and all because of one, well, really two reasons, Carter and Chad. _"What was with them today? It's almost like they were going to ask me out or something."_ Also for some reason she was hungry for a carrot. That also confused her since she just ate. Dana sat in her room for a while until she found herself getting tired. Then she decided to go to sleep. She fell asleep in the chair at her desk.

_**So, did you like that one? I have a lot of ideas for how this story will go. I hope that you like it so far. Please, review.**_


	3. She Is Going To Turn Into A Rabbit

Big Changes

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Author's Note: For those of you who can see the cover. I actually didn't plan for the bunny to look so similar and have a pink background. That was just one of the first images Google came up with for bunny, or rabbit, or something of that nature, I'm not exactly sure. But don't tell anyone. SHHHHHHhhhhh! I didn't realize it, but my brain did. (Bonus points if you get the reference)  
**_

Chapter 3

She Is Going To Turn Into A Rabbit

Dana woke up still hungry for a carrot. She also was weirded out because she wasn't in her bed. Then she remembered that she fell asleep in her chair. She got up to check the time. 9:47. She decided to step out for a little. She ended up running right into Kelsey.

"Hey Dana." She said.

"Hey, you going to sleep?"

"Yeah, it's getting late."

"Okay."

"What are you doing?" Kelsey asked.

"Getting some food."

"Yeah, you weren't around when the rest of us ate dinner."

"Sorry, I fell asleep doing some work." She sorta lied.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kelsey said walking off.

"Hey." Dana said.

"What?"

"Do Chad and Carter seem different to you?" She asked.

"Oh, not really, you're probably just noticing things now." Kelsey told her reassuringly.

"Hey, do you want to do something tomorrow when we have free time?"

"Sure. What for?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh, no reason. It just seems like I never get to hang out with you."

"Oh, well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could help decide."

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out and we can get those two lovebirds off your mind."

"Lovebirds?" Dana questioned.

"Um, good night." Kelsey said hurrying away because she said too much.

_"Nah, that's crazy, why would both Chad and Carter want me? I thought Chad had that mermaid. Huh. Plus, Carter is totally not into me." _Dana thought as she headed to get some food.

* * *

After hours of testing Joel came to his final conclusion about Carter.

"Yep, you're totally into her." He told him.

"Okay, now how can I tell the other Rangers, because they already told me that Chad seemed like the better choice."

"Well, you are our leader. Just take over the operation and make it your personal love quest."

"Yeah, no." Carter said.

"Why not."

"Because they'll think that I think that my plan is better than theirs."

"Is it?"

"I don't have a plan!"

"Still a 50-50 chance."

"Well, I just don't want Ryan to-"

"Ah, the brother problem. Yeah, That is tough. But, I think he might be okay with it. Just ask him."

"Okay." Carter said leaving.

"Wait, now?" Joel asked.

"Better sooner than later."

* * *

Dana was walking back to her room with a handful of carrots. For some reason that was all that she wanted to eat. She was almost back to her room when Carter turned the corner.

"Hey Carter." She said.

"Hi Dana." He said awkwardly.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to talk to your brother about stuff."

"Oh."

"And you, just got back from eating?" Carter asked looking at the carrots.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but my appetite for carrots has gone up all of a sudden."

"Can't imagine why." Carter muttered.

"What?"

"Um, well, at least they're good for your eyes." Carter covered.

"Yeah. So, um, well." Dana didn't know why she felt differently talking to Carter now. _"Is what Kelsey suggested really affecting me like this? Am I falling for Carter? I mean, she's wrong about him, but still." _"Good night." She said, walking to her room.

* * *

Ryan was in his room looking for some way to stop the demons. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Carter walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know that thing that we have to work with."

"You mean, what's going to happen to Dana, yeah."

"Please don't hurt me, but, I'm in love with your sister." Carter confessed. Ryan didn't say anything. "Um, so, are you still going to go with Chad?" Nothing. "Hello, Ryan?"

"What?" Ryan said confused.

"Are you still going to go with Chad?" Carter asked.

"No, before that. What'd you say?"

"Oh, I'm in love with Dana."

"That's what I thought you said." Ryan said before passing out from shock.

_**So, did you like it? Also, happy birthday to me. *sniff* Happy birthday to me! *sob* Happy birthday DeweyFinn21 *Waaah nobody cares about me, but me!* Happy birthday to me. **_Wow, you are whiny today. _**It's my 16th birthday and nobody got me anything, I deserve to be whiny. **_So, yeah, he's an idiot. You guys should probably just ignore him. **_Thanks, bro._ **You're welcome. Hey wait! _**What?**_ You totally got something! **_What?_**Your precious StarKid. _**That's not until Friday, and even then it's just the script and the album, the actual video doesn't come out until sometime in January I'm guessing.** _Well, the announcement video came out a few days ago, and don't tell me you didn't watch it today. _**Well, yeah I did, but A.J.'s in it! **_You have a man crush on him! **_No I don't, he just one of my favorite actors of them._** Yes, I know, he played Heart, yadda yadda yadda. Review, people.


	4. Who Thought This Was A Good Idea?

Big Changes

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue.  
**_

Chapter 4

Who Thought This Was A Good Idea?

The next day was really uneventful, so when Kelsey took Dana out to the mall, there were no objections, however, she did need to do one thing first.

"Okay, so you'll be at the mall, and run into us, I'll give an excuse as to why I should leave, and then you try to win her over." Kelsey said to Chad.

"Okay?" He sorta agreed. Kelsey left him and went to Dana.

"Hey, you ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure." Dana replied. The two girls left, with Chad closely behind them on Kelsey's orders.

* * *

"So, you like my sister." Ryan said when he finally came too.

"Yes." Carter said.

"Well, it's tomorrow, Kelsey said she had a plan for now. Dana's at the mall, Chad's there too." Ryan explained.

"So, I need to go to the mall?" Carter asked.

"No."

"What?"

"Look, Kelsey thinks that Chad will work out, if Dana likes Chad, then you're a lost cause. But, if she doesn't like him, then I'll convince her to give you a second chance."

"Wait, weren't you the one that went with Chad the first time we had to do this?" Carter asked.

"Yep. Looks like we switched." Ryan noted.

"Well, I guess that we'll just have to wait here." Carter said.

* * *

Dana and Kelsey were at the mall. Dana wasn't really enjoying herself, but she figured there could be worse things happening.

"So, anyways, this dress would look really cute on you, and it's in pink." Kelsey showed it to her, and Dana did have to admit that she liked how it looked, but she just couldn't picture herself wearing it.

"I don't know."

"C'mon, just try it on." Kelsey begged.

"Fine." Dana said grabbing it and heading into the dressing room. As soon as she was gone, Kelsey motioned to Chad to get over there. Chad quickly got in the area looking around, when Kelsey pretended to walk over to him and talk like they just met up.

"You know the plan?"

"Yes, we went over it right before we left." Chad told her.

"Okay, just checking."

"Look, this doesn't even feel right. Why would I be in a dress shop?" Chad asked.

"Just say that you saw me."

"Why am I at the mall?"

"Because you like the hot dogs at the food court, I don't know." Kelsey sighed exasperated. Dana walked out of the changing room wearing the dress and saw Chad talking to Dana.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Dana asked.

"I saw a hot dog in the window." He said, getting the two lies mixed up. Dana looked at him confused, while Kelsey nearly face-palmed. "I mean, I was on my way to get a hot dog, when I saw Kelsey in the window." Chad said.

"Oh." Dana said, still confused. "Well, I hope you get that hot dog." She said waiting for him to leave.

"You know, actually. I'll go get him one, and you model for him." Kelsey said.

"But," Dana tried to protest.

"Just do it." Kesley begged Dana.

"Fine, but you better be back soon." Dana said.

"Why, you got a crush on him?"

"No, but it's awkward to model for your best friend." Dana told her. Kelsey left, hoping that the first part of that statement was a lie.

* * *

"Hey, Carter." Joel said as he walked into the eating area. "Why aren't you trying to get Dana?"

"Shh." Carter told him.

"Sorry." Joel apologized.

"Look, Ryan told me that Chad and Kelsey are working right now, and that trying to get her now would be bad."

"So, when they fail." Joel suggested.

"_If _they fail." Carter said.

"They will." Joel said sure of himself.

"They might not." Carter said unsure.

"They will. Trust me." Joel said reassuringly.

* * *

Chad couldn't believe that Kelsey talked him into this. He couldn't tell which dress made her look better, and frankly he didn't really care. Suddenly, Kelsey came back.

"What took you so long?" Dana asked.

"Long line." Kelsey lied. She handed Chad a hot dog. He gratefully got out of there. Kelsey tried to stop him, but didn't want Dana to find out about her plan, so she just let him go.

"So, how do I look?" Dana asked, unsure.

"You look fine." Kelsey said, disappointed that her plan was a bust.

"Well, then, I'll just get this one and we can go." Dana said going back to change into her normal clothes.

* * *

Chad arrived back at the Aquabase. He met up with the other guys.

"So, how did it go?" Carter asked Chad.

"I can't do it!" Chad exclaimed. Joel gave a look to Carter. Carter tried to ignore it.

"So, what's going to happen?" Carter asked.

"I don't know. It felt awkward watching Dana try on dresses. She's my friend. I just couldn't picture her in that way."

"It's okay." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Chad asked, wondering what got into him.

"We got someone who actually does like my sister." Ryan said.

"But, Joel like Mrs. Fair-"

"It's not me."

"Oh, then who?" Chad asked.

"Hi." Carter said sticking his hand out for a handshake.

_**So, what did you think? Did you like it?**_I didn't _**Shut up Robert.**_What? _**You always do this.**_Yeah, it's called being consistent. You should try it sometime. _**Oh, ha ha. Let me guess, you want me to focus on one story at a time.**_No, I want you to finish as many stories as you can as quickly as you can so that I can get out. It's already 2013. You promised me by the end of 2012. _**I wasn't near a computer near the end of 2012.**_Oh, really? Then how do you explain Girlfriend Switch? _**That was New Year's Day. I spent all day writing it.**_No you didn't you spent a few weeks writing it. YOu've only written 2 of your stories in one sitting. _**Oh yeah? Which ones?**_Lucy or Jo? and There's A Bubble Around My Heart. _**Wow, you're good.**_I have complete access to your document manager section, I can see how long you've been working on things. _**So, anyways.**_Review, people.


End file.
